This is the life?
by Semerra 'n Kiyone inc
Summary: Life seems almost perfect for Shigure and Hatori Sohma... yeah right... what happens when you throw their kids into the mix... Repost on a different account. R&R no flames....
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: Hiya! I own nothing. This is my first Fruits Basket fic and I am basing it off of a role play I'm doing with my best friend so let me know what you think. It's rated for futer chapters just so you know.

"Gahh! Hari it moved again." Hatori smirked at the woman sitting next to him. "Shannah just out of curiosity what were you expecting it to do? Just grow and sit still the entire time?" "Was that sarcasm Hatori Sohma?" "No of course not." Shannah's blue eye's flashed Hatori a glare. "Can it mister... Im having a hard enough time carrying your child I don't need your sarcasm that you seem to like doing a lot..." Hatori smirked. Shannah was Hatori's assistant who was unique as in she was a witch and was able to touch Hatori with out transforming him. Naturally all the time the spent together they would get close and BOOM they were in love and before they knew what happened they were expecting their first child. Shannah was eight months pregnant with a little girl. Hatori and Shannah decided that after the baby was born they were to get married. A thing both of them were looking forward to. That and becoming Parents for the first time. Hatori somehow managed to keep Shannah a secret from every one including Akito. "Hatori she's at it again..." Hatori couldn't help but chuckle at his loves reaction to the movement of his unborn daughter. "She just wants to let you know she's in there." Shannah smiled. "Well I know she's in there... I think she hears your voice because she kicks more when you talk. I think we have a daddy's girl on our hands." Hatori shook his head. " I doubt it." Shannah stood up and stretched. Shannah was around Shigure's height. She had hip length brown hair and deep blue eyes. She had a petite frame although pregnant yu could tell she's a petite person. She was always dressed in dark blues and blacks and hated maternity clothes. "Hey Hatori I have to go meet my sister so I'll see you later tonight ok?" Hatori nodded. Shannah kissed him good bye and darted off. Hatori smiled and got in his car heading to Shigure's house.

"Uncle Hari!" Hatori smiled and picked up his three year old niece Kiyone, Shigure's youngest. You see Shigure got a new editor after the other one quit because she couldn't stand Shigure anymore. Jiyu was great editor who had moved to Tokyo from France a year before. She began working with Shigure and they fell in love. After a while they got married and a year later out came Dae. When Dae was two Shigure and Jiyu welcomed into the world their beutiful Daughter Kiyone. Dae was an exact replica of his father down to the last stupid comment and Kiyone was a mix of both her parents. Jiyu was a beautiful woman. Slightly curledpink hair, pale skin and a thin curvy figure. She was shorter than Shigure and thankful for that. "Hari where have you been?" Hatori glared at Shigure. "My where abouts are non of your concern if I wanted to tell you I would have." Shigure looked at Hatori suspiciously before deciding Hatori must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. "Shigure are you pestering Hatori again?" Shigure and Hatori's gaze both snapped over to a beautiful blonded standing in the door way. "No Anya..." Anya was Kyo's girlfriend another witch who made Kyo happy for the most part but unfortunatly drove everyone else nuts. She has the same figure as Jiyu although her eyes are brown instead of green. "Shigure you always annoy me." Shigure's face twisted into a pout. "Hari your so mean to me." Anya smirked. "Oh and your supposed to be an adult?" "He's not an adult." Hatori added. Shigure face flattened as anime tears fell from his eyes. "Your both so hurtful." hatori looked at Anya. "Proves my point." "Would you three stop it?" The three friends looked over at Jiyu who was standing in the kitchen looking at the with her hands on her hips and hip logged to one side. "Dae si sick and he's , upset because it's his birthday and he can't come down until he's better so he's upstairs sleeping can you keep it down before you wake him. So any of you know how hard it is to deal with a cranky and sick four year old birthday boy? No. Didn't think so." With that Jiyu turned on her heal and went back to doing the dishes. Tohru had moved out sometime ago and wasn't around much. Same with Yuki. He seemed to have vanished he went to some school for a better education or what not. "Any questions on why I love her?" Hatori shrugged and Anya giggled. "So Hari what have you been up to lately... come to think of it what have you been up to the past two years... it seems like you never have time for us anymore. And you never answered my question on if Your going to move into our house... Why do you think Jiyu and I had our house redone we did it so You could leave main house and be here." " I know Shigure but I don't know yet." Shigure shrugged and walked over to the table. Taking a bite of a pickle that was sitting on the tray.

"Uncle Hari play?" Hatori couldn't help but smile at Kiyone. "Uncle Hari will play a little later... I'm only here because I forgot some papers and I need them." Kiyone nodded.

Hatori kissed her forehead and set her down. He flinched as his cell phone went off in his pocket. He looked at the face to see who would call him. 'Shannah' it read. "Hello?" He answered. "Hatori this is Marcy. It's Shannah... it's time." Hatori's eyes went wide he knew what she meant... she meant he was about to be a father. "Im on my way!" Hatori hung up his phone and rushed out the door.

-4hours later-

Hatori slid down the wall. He knew something was wrong. It's not normal for monitors to go haywire or for doctors to push the father of the baby out of the room during delivery. Hie heart was pounding and his body ached with worry. He knew what every was happening was not going to be good. Hator jumped a sa nurse touched his shoulder. "Mr. Sohma... I regret to say that Shannah...did not make it... she apparently had a heart murmur. And wiht the stress of having the baby her heart gave out."

Tears welled up In Hatori's golden eyes. "And the baby?" The doctor sighed. "The baby is doing fine. She's a bit smaller than we would have hoped but she doing fine." "Can... I see her?" The nurse nodded and took Hatori to the nursery. She led him to plastic crib, she picked up the small pink bundle and handed it to Hatori. "Have you thought about what you want to name her?" Hatori nodded as he moved the blanket away from the baby's face. "Her name will be... Semerra Maree Sohma." The nurse smiled a sad smile. Hatori kissed Semerra's forehead. Hatori smiled a bit as her carfully rocked his newborn daughter. "It's strange. I've lost someone I loved more than anything... and gained something that I can love even more. Now the fun part is about to begin... explaining you to Shigure and Jiyu."

–next day–

"Wow..." Shigure stared at HAtori in shock...Hatori had just spent the last hour explaining everything... Thankfully both the kids were at the park with Anya so Hatori didn't have to explain while playing with Kiyone... or explaining to Dae why he ran off yesterday with out wishing him a happy birthday. Hatori smirked. "You do realize Semerra's birthday is the same as Dae's?" Shigure smiled. "Oh double parties!" Jiyu smiled. "So Hatori when do we get to meet this daughter of your?" Hatori looked at his watch. "According to the doctor I can go and get her in around an hour." Jiyu and Hatori both smiled. "We can't wait to meet the new addition to our family." Hatori glared at Shigure. "I'm warning you now Shigure... if you drop her like you did Kiy or you teach her any of your bad habits you're a dead man." Shigure sweat dropped. "Well Hari you've certainly taken to your fatherly role... and your daughter isn't even home yet." "I'm just warning you...and you know damn well I hold to my threats." Shigure gave a nervous laugh. Hatori sighed and sat down in a chair. He looked at the clock. Only fifty minuets and his daughter was finaly ready to meet the family. The question is... what is he going to do... If Akito finds out?

**Ok well this is the end of chapter one so drop me a review and tell me what you think. And Just so you all know this was made off of a role play that me and my best fried are doing. Anyways you like it? You love it? You want some more of it? Than drop me a review... and no flames because I will be forced to start a war and trust me you don't want that. Anyways Semerra over and out!**


	2. Memories and arguments

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Fruits Basket but hey I can dream can't I.

(A/n)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Italics text is a memory!

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Memories and arguments

Hatori awoke to the warm sunlight shining down on his face. He blinked and sat up stretching, hearing his bones popping. He let out a slight yawn and climbed off his bed. 'Time to work...' He glared at his thought and headed to his new born daughter's room. His eyes softened upon the sleeping child. He placed his hand in the crib gently brushing the back of his index finger on her cheek. Tears swelled in his golden eyes as he left the room and headed back to his own. He grabbed a clean pair of clothes and finished his morning routine. He could hardly believe it has been six days since he brought his daughter home and for the most part things were going fairly smoothly, well other than the waking up every two hours and then being irritable from his lack of sleep and snapping when people irritate things were smooth.

Hatori sat down at his desk and turned on the baby monitor Jiyu gave him so he could work and leave the baby in her room. He than looked at the pile of medical charts. He sweat dropped. 'I'm gonna be busy all day...' He sighed and grabbed the first chart and began reading it over. It wasn't long that Hatori lost him self in a memory of Shannah, the woman he loved, the mother of his daughter, and the one person who was able to unfreeze him again after Kanna.

_Shannah smiled as Hatori walked into the room. "Hey hansom what are you doing?" Hatori smiled and set a stack of papers down. "Photo copying. I believe it's your turn next time." Shannah giggled. "Oh and what if I refuse?" Hatori smirked. "Than I'll have to punish you." He stated as he gently kissed her lips. Shannah smiled. "If those are your punishments than I want more." Hatori chuckled slightly. " I would but we have work to do. I have to go give Akito a check up... again..." Shannah sighed disappointingly. " It's a shame... I would go with you...but I know I can't." Her soft blue eyes looked sadly at the floor. Hatori sighed. "It's not that I don't want people to meet I just don't want you to get hurt." Shannah nodded. " I know... do you think I'll get to meet your family someday?" Hatori nodded. "You can meet my twin... eventually..." Shannah giggled. "Alright then. I'll hold you to that. But you go get what you need to done and I'll finish with this paper work." Hatori nodded and kissed her softly one more time before heading out the door to Akito's home._

Hatori was snapped out of his memory by the sounds of his daughter's cries. He sighed and stood up, heading up to his daughter's room. He smiled a bit and lifted her out of her crib. "What's wrong little one?" He asked as he carried her down the stairs." I bet your hungry." He stated as he carefully lied her in her baby swing and turned it to light swing. He than made a bottle and gave it to her. Semerra calmed down, falling asleep again to the motion of the swing, suckling on the bottle she was given. Hatori smiled and sat down at his desk again.

-8 hours pass-

Hatori yawned and looked at the clock. '6:37 p.m.' It read. "Great I'm late for Jiyu's dinner. She's gonna kill me." Hatori stood up and placed Semerra in her car seat and headed off to Shigure's. Upon arrival he was greeted by his niece and nephew, and a very angry Jiyu Sohma. "I told you to be here at five are you aware it is now six!" Hatori nodded and sat down on the couch next to his twin. (A/n: In case I forgot to mention Shigure and Hatori are twins but Shigure was born a month before Hatori because of an accident and the doctor's were able to keep Hatori in longer. I doubt that makes sense to you but I don't know how to explain it well enough so just go with me. -sweat drops-) " Wow Hari you managed to tick her off more than I did. That's shocking since you never seem to make her mad." Hatori Shot Shigure a deadly glare. Shigure blinked and shut up. "Sorry Hari chill out." Hatori sighed and looked at Semerra, who was blinking at the lights. Shigure smiled. "She's so cute... but not cuter than my little girl." He stated while picking Kiyone up off the floor. Kiyone whined as she tried reaching for the doll she was playing with. "Thankfully Kiyone doesn't look like you. She got her mother's good looks." Shigure pouted. "That's not fair Hari you look like me too." " I do not." "We look similar." "Similar is not identical like you seem to think we are." "Are you two at it again?" Hatori and Shigure both shot a glare over to Anya who was standing in the door way of the living room with Dae in her arms. "Ok I take that as a yes." "Dad and uncle fight more than me and Kiy." Anya nodded at Dae. "They think they are all grown up and they act like children." Hatori glared. " I do not act like a child... that's Shigure's job and he does it enough for the both of us." Shigure pouted. " Hari I'm older than you, you have to respect me." "Says you." Anya giggled at the bickering brothers. "Alright you two would you give it a rest?" Hatori sighed and leaned back in the couch. " I give up..." Shigure smirked defiantly. " I win!"He laughed as though he were king of the world until before he knew it a pillow cam in contact with his face and he got knocked to the floor. Hatori stood up from his seat, took Semerra out of her car seat and walked into the kitchen.

"Your husband is a moron." Jiyu smiled. "I know but that's what I love about him." "You love a moron..." "You love him too Hari." "I do not..." Jiyu giggled and went back to chopping vegetables. "Hey if you wanted me here by Five for dinner why are you just now cooking it?" "Because we were going to play games with the kids and you normally take part in it.." Hatori nodded. " I guess that works." Jiyu smiled and looked at the child in Hari's arms. "So you like being a father yet?" "I do but it gets rough sometimes." 'Yeah but you'll love it once she grows up into a wonderful person." Hatori nodded." I just can't wait till she sleeps threw the night." Jiyu laughed. "You sound like Shigure when Dae was that little he was up every thirty minuets." Hatori smirked. "Poor Shigure never got any sleep... I remember that. When Kiy was born she was better than Dae though so he had it easy with her." "That and I did most of the work with Kiy." Hatori sighed. "That sounds like Gure..." Jiyu looked at Hari sympathy in her eyes. "You're thinking about her again..." Hatori nodded. " It's hard not to..." Jiyu hugged Hatori. "It's not your fault." " I know, but I wonder if I can raise Sem without her..."

* * *

And that is where I'm leaving off. If you like this please tell me in a review. I like it so far but I'm telling you right now we are skipping ahead in the next chapter by a few years and something bad is gonna happen so If you want to know drop me a review and tell me. Anyways it's 1:00 a.m. here and I'm beat so Im gonna start the next chapter and go to bed. I hope to put the next chapter up tomorrow. Anyway friendly reminder. No flames cus I have started wars before and I will start one again. Thanks!

Ok just so you know I have the same story posted on my other account cus this is the account I have with my best friend and we are writting stories based off of our r/p so yes I know this story is posted somewhere else under a different tital.

Semerra


	3. The accident

Disclaimer: Nope still no own………..

(A/n)

"talking"

'Thinking'

_Italics are a memory_

OK now before we start with this chapter I have to warn you thee is a lot of blood and some sad things in here and as I promised we have skipped ahead a few years. Now incase you all forgot or I failed to mention it Shannah has two brothers a twin Named Adam and an older brother named Randy. She has a sister but she will only be in it every now and then. So anyways I just had to explain the brother situation. Now please keep in mind that Akito is a heartless bastard, I just don't know if he would actually do this or not but you know what he did. Ok anyways I will stop talking now and let you get on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter three: The accident….

It has been three years now since Shannah's death and the birth of Semerra Maree Sohma. Hatori had adapted easily to being a father and in everyone's eyes is very good at it. Akito still doesn't know about Semerra and that is just how Hatori likes it. He moved out of main house and into Shigure's house after they added on to the house. Jiyu, Anya , and Shigure have a huge part in helping Hatori with his daughter. Semerra had grown up to be a major daddy's girl but likes spending time with Kyo who so far doesn't seem to mind too much. He always play fights with her and than proceeds to spin her.

"Well Hatori I guess the good thing about Semerra and Dae Sharing a birthday is that we can have one huge party." Hatori nodded as he drank his soda and watched his little girl play tag with Dae and Kiy. "It seems like I just brought her home and now she's turning three and Dae's turning eight and Kiy is Five and a half….. It's sad." Jiyu giggled and placed a bowl of chips on the table. " That's the sad part of parenting realizing that they grow up fast." Hatori nodded and smiled as his daughter tagged her cousin. "Kiy's it!" Kiyone blinked but then smiled and chased her elder brother.

"Alright you three it's time to come and eat!" The three kids nodded and head twords the table and ate. Anya laughed as she walked in holding Kyo's hand. "Well looks like you three have worked up quite an appetite." She sat down at the table next to Kyo and Shigure. "So Hatori do you feel old yet?" "Sadly yes." "It'll be worse when she gets older and has a kid of her own." Hatori glared. "Not gonna happen no guy is coming within an inch of MY daughter." Anya and Jiyu both sweat dropped. Hatori was a good father but was rather protective of Semerra being as she is his only child.

-hours later-

Hatori glared as a black car pulled into the driveway. He picked up Semerra and watched as a tall slender man with black hair and green eyes stepped out of the car. A smirk was planted on his lips. "Well if it isn't Hatori Sohma the father of my niece. And if it isn't the little girl who killed my dear little sister." Semerra blinked and looked up at Hatori confusingly. "Daddy what he mean?" "Nothing Sem. Randy back off!" Randy smirked and walked over, taking Sem in his arms. "Your daddy sheltered you. Did you know your mom died trying to give birth to you? That you were such a difficult child YOU killed her." Kyo glared. "Stop blaming her! Its not her fault! She didn't do anything!" Anya placed her hand on Kyo's shoulder, knowing about Kyo's father blaming him for his mother's death. "But you see it is her fault. If she wasn't born my dear sister would still be alive. So you hear the Semerra you're a murderer you killed your mother… it's all your fault she's never coming back you should pay for your crime but the police won't arrest you. How sad. You're a murderer." Hatori growled. "Put my daughter down and get the hell out of here! NOW!" Semerra blinked. She had never seen Hatori this angry., nor did she really understand why Randy's words were hurting her this much. "Daddy said mommy's death was an accident." "Your daddy lies to you. It's all your fault." Semerra's icy blue eyes filled with tears as she broke out of Randy's arms and ran threw the forest. She didn't know where she was going all she knew is she needed to see Haru.

"Bastard!" Hatori yelled as he sent a hard punch at Randy's face. Randy yelped when the fist came in contact with his nose. He than got up off the ground and ran to his car, driving off as fast as he possibly could.

Semerra's tiny legs traveled as fast as they could to the main house. She didn't realize that a while back Kiy had started to follower her. Semerra went under the fence of the main house and found Hatsu Haru. "Oh Semerra what is it?" "I killed my mother!" She yelled threw the tears." Kiyone ran in and stood behind Semerra and watched as Haru held her in his arms comforting her as best as he could. "Sem you know it's not your fault." Kiy tried calming her cousin down. Realizing that the words Randy spoke cut Semerra deeply. She sat down on the floor, hiding her head in her hands and cried, feeling bad that she couldn't do anything to protect her cousin.

Anya looked in the direction Semerra and Kiy had ran. "The girls! We have to go find them!" "Where would the go!" Shigure stood up from the table, his voice was serious and his gaze was concerned. Hatori froze. "They'll go to Haru… Kiy and Sem always do. Witch means they most likely went to main house." Anya ran off in the direction the girls had gone a few minuets earlier, she was followed by both Hatori and Shigure. Hatori ran as fast as he could, feeling his ex-smoker lungs burn from the cold December air, he was determined not to fall behind. Shigure ran next to his twin brother fear was in his eyes knowing Akito would most likely be walking the grounds about now and might find his daughter and niece and god only knows what he'll do when he finds them. His heart pounded as he tried catching up with Anya.

Akito's grey eyes shot a dirty look to the two girls in Haru's room. "Who are you two!" Kiy blinked. "I-I-I'm Kiyone Sohma." She answered. " You are Shigure's youngest yes." Kiy nodded, fear plainly visible in her golden green eyes. "Hmm…who are you little one." He asked gesturing twords Semerra. "I'm Semerra…." She said as she whipped her icy eyes. "Semerra huh… I Haven't heard of you what is your mother's name?" "I don't know." "Your father's?" Semerra whipped more tears from her eyes. "Hatori…." She said with a sniffle. Akito looked at her with wide eyes. "Hatori left main house because of you! He betrayed me and never told me he had a child! He'll pay! By loosing you and his niece! You two stand back to back, right here in front of me! Now!" Semerra and Kiy did what he said, they were both scared. It was easy to see.

Anya reached the gates and began pulling it open. Hatori and Shigure soon reached it and began pulling as well. Soon the got it open and began searching for Haru and the girls.

"Don't hurt them Akito! They're just kids!" Akito slapped Haru. "Shut up! I do as I please!" He turned and faced the two girls, he grabbed a sword from the shelf taking it from it sheath, he stood in front of Semerra, the tip of the sword pointed at her chest. Semerra scrame out of fear. She didn't know what was about to happen but she knew it wouldn't be very good.

Hatori froze, hearing his daughter's scream. "SEMERRA! Shigure Anya they are this way!" Anya and Shigure nodded and ran off in the direction Hatori heard the scream, Anya was in front.

Akito smirked, "Night night girls." With that he stabbed his sword straight threw both girls hearing their screams of pain. He watched Semerra's blood drip to the floor as he pulled the sword out of the bodies. He smirked as Semerra and Kiy fell to the floor in the fresh puddle of blood they had just bled. (Sorry a little gruesome.)

Anya reached the stairs, screaming at the sight. She watched Akito leave before falling to her knees in tears. Hatori rushed over. "No! SEMERRA!" He knelt down to his tiny daughter's body, pulling her into his arms, tears falling. He could feel her heart beat, and see the blood that came out of the wound on her chest with each slow beat of her heart. "Come on Sem hang on ok. I need you. You can't leave me." Shigure immediately went to Kiy's body, holding her small hand in his. "Da-daddy……" "Shh… save your strength Kiy… I'm right here.." Kiy closed her clouded eyes, fading in and out of consciousness. Shigure's heart was pounding. Anya had managed to calm down enough to call 911 and an ambulance was on the way. "Please Sem, don't go…. Please…." Tears fell from Hatori's golden eyes as he felt his daughter's life drain away slowly.

* * *

Woot chapter three is done! WOOT! Sorry I have been trying to do this chapter for a while but I haven't been able to but I finished it so WOOOT! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Oh and just so you all know I am doing this off of a role play so I already know how this story is gonna end so if you want me to update the next chapter fast then please review. Ok I'm done typing so REVIEW!

Semerra


	4. Holding out

Disclaimer: Nope I still no own so you no sue.

Hatori: -Sues me anyway-

Me: -glare-

(a/n)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memory_

_**song lyrics

* * *

**_

Chapter four: Holding out

Shigure's golden eyes shined with excitement as he heard the news that he would be able to take his daughter home within the next few days. "Hey Kiy did you hear that hunny you'll be able to come home soon." Kiyone smiled a bit and looked at her mom. "Mom when I get home can I help make dinner?" Jiyu smiled and ruffled Kiy's pinkish brown hair. "You bet." Kiy smiled wider. " I can't wait to get home. I miss Dae and Anya and Kyo!" Shigure and Jiyu both smiled at the innocents of their recovering little girl.

Anya stretched, looking at Hatori. Her eyes shifted from him to the small figure cover by machines in the bed next to him. She felt bad for Hatori knowing that he didn't deserve to be put threw this... No one did. She sighed grabbing a blanket from the chair next to her and draping it over his shoulders, trying not to wake him. 'I hope he starts talking soon. He hasn't talked at all during the two months Sem and Kiy have been here... I can't say I blame him though I would be worse I would be out killing that sick bastard for doing this to the youngest girls in the family. It isn't right but because he's head of the family no one will do a damn thing about it. It makes me sick.' Anya growled and sat down on the chair, crossing her arms and thinking of a way to get back at Akito. It had been two moths since the incident and Kiy had gotten better but Sem had not regained consciousness. Hatori had not spoken to anyone other Sem in the passed two moths. He hoped that hearing his voice would help her find her way back to him. Knowing that was a shot in the dark he did it any way. He only hoped that it would work soon because according to the doctors the longer she stayed in the coma the less her chance of regaining consciousness would be.

_**Never thought I'd be in this place  
It's someone else's life im living  
Wish I were living a lie  
The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
Falling down & then forgiving  
I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say  
& pray I get the chance one day **_

**_I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't anybody out there know to never come around  
some things a heart won't listen to I'm still holding out for you _**- 1 week later-

Anya's green eye's looked sadly at Hatori. 'He's at it again...' She thought to herself as she sat down next to him. "Kiy went home... She was playing with Dae and the dog last time I was home. She seems to be doing ok. She misses you I saw her sitting in your room this morning... she keeps asking Shigure when you are coming home. I can see in his face it hurts him that he has to tell Kiy that he doesn't know. The doctors keep trying to tell me that you aren't gonna wake up. According to them I need to make a choice. To take you off all of the life support or leave you on them to see if you wake up. Either way both could be disasterous. I don't know what to do I'm lost. I'm scared abnd lost all at the same time. I know my fear can't compare to how you must be feeling since Anya says you are stuck in your own mind. I don't know if that's true but if it is we will do all we can to help you back. So please... just don't let go... no matter what you do you can't let go." Tears fell from Hatori's golden brown eyes as he held his daughter's tiny hand in his.

**_I can hear ya smile in the dark  
I can even feel you breathing  
When the daylight chases the ghost  
I see your coat & I fall apart  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Now's when I need them most  
I should get up, dry my eyes & move ahead  
At least that's what he would have said _**

I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't anybody out there know to never come around  
some things a heart won't listen to I'm still holding out for you

Kiyone's green gold eyes looked around the house for her father. "Daddy where did you go?" She asked as she looked behind yet another plant hoping to find him. Shigure snickered from his spot behind the couch. 'She'll never find me.' He thought. He jumped as a tiny hand poked the top of his head. " Found you!" Shigure smirked. "You sure did. I thought I hid good this time and you wouldn't find me so fast. I swear you are part blood hound." Kiy giggled. "Well you are a dog." Shigure chuckled and climbed out from behind the couch. He picked up Kiy. " Ok now you go hide and I'll find you ok?" Kiy nodded and ran off. Shigure sighed and walked into the kitchen counting in his head until he had to go hunt down his daughter. " I take it you and Kiy are playing hide and seek again?" Shigure nodded at his wife. "She seems to find me within two minutes and it takes me like fifty to find her. I don't get it Jiyu I'm the dog you think it would be easy to find her." Jiyu giggled and sat down next to Shigure. "She's smarter than you dear." Shigure nodded. " I guess so." He froze and glared at Jiyu. "He was that an insult?" Jiyu smirked. " No dear of course not." "Was that sarcasm. Did you just get sarcastic with me? Well did you? Wait what's sarcastic again... oh Im just kidding." "Ok daddy Im ready!" Shigure sighed and went on yet another quest to look for his daughter.

Jiyu smiled. 'He's so glad to have her back. I can't imagine what Hari's feeling...I'm so thankful Kiy's back, but sad that Sem's not...' Jiyu got up from her seat and walked to the kitchen sink, turning on the water feeling it run down her warm hands. She grabbed a sponge and began washing the dishes, thinking back to a time when the family was fine.

"_Gah! Sem get out of that!" Hatori yelled grabbing his daughter away form the pool before she could fall in. "I get you like water but you are only two and can't swim... you plus water equals me and a heart attack." He said, kissing her forehead. Semerra smiled and looked up at him. "Otay daddy." Hatori smiled, he sat down on the couch, holding her in his arms. Semerra smiled and leaned against her father watching what ever show ws on the t.v. She fell asleep peacefully, loving being in her father's arms._

_**Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  
Holding out for you

* * *

**_

Ok all that's all Im gonna do tonight I promise I will keep the updates coming. Anyways The song is Holding out and it's by Shedaisy... I thought it kinda fit anyway if you liked it please leave me a review and what's gonna happen to Sem? You have to review in order for me to tell you. Anyway bye.


End file.
